The Wrath of Harry Potter when one threatens his child
by harryfan160889
Summary: What happens if Harry was forced to bond with Lucius Malfoy and became pregnant? What if Voldemort threatens the baby? Read and Find out! ONE SHOT! BUT IF ANYONE WANTS TO WRITE A MULTI CHAPTER STORY BASED ON THIS, YOU ARE WELCOME. JUST PM ME THE LINK SO THAT I MAY ALSO READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this particular part running around my head and decided to just get it out there. Anyway, If anyone would like to make this one-shot into a multi chapter story, I would love to read. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT ( YOU HEAR ME? DO NOT) OWN HARRY POTTER however much i wish.**

A tall dark figure appeared with a pop on a patch of unkempt grass in the middle of a small square. The grimy fronts of the surrounding houses were not welcoming; some of them had broken windows, glimmering dully in the light from the street lamps, paint peeling from many of doors, and heaps of rubbish lay outside several sets of front steps. The dark figure, however did not notice any of those. The man just walked across the pavement and onto the road, with not even a sneer directed in the direction of the blaring music. The man just thought about Number 12 Grimmauld Place absently and a battered door appeared out of no where between Numbers eleven and thirteen, followed by dirty walls and grimy windows.

Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stepped into the damp and dusty hall. He made his way to the kitchen, absent-mindedly avoiding waking up the portrait behind the moth-eaten curtains. The kitchen was not in any better condition than the other rooms in the house. It was a cavernous room with rough stone walls. Most of the light in the room came from the fire in the far end of the room. It had a large table in the centre around which a few Witches and Wizards of varying ages sat. He was still dazed at what had happened just an hour ago and did not notice the silence that fell in the room as soon as he had appeared.

"Snape!" The Hogwarts Potions Professor was brought out of his daze when he heard his name called out by his enemy without any insults or the childish nicknames he and his friends had given him when they were still in school.

"What happened? Is Harry alright?" A man with long black hair, Sirius Black, Severus Snape's enemy asked him with a pleading tone for any news on his beloved God-son.

Normally, Severus would have sneered at the man and made some snide comment, but he was still in shock that, that thought did not even crossed his mind.

"Potter is fine. Headmaster, would you please lend your pensieve? It would be best if I can show you what had happened in Malfoy Manor. I don't think I have processed it yet." Severus said directing his question at the elderly man with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes with a half-moon spectacles, who sat at the head of the table. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, nodded his head and mentioned that he would be back with the pensieve momentarily and flooed to Hogwarts.

"Snape, nothing happened to Harry or his baby, right? Please tell me." Sirius Black pleaded.

The others sitting around the table gasped in surprise at the news of the baby,while Snape just shook his head to clear his thoughts before assuring the escaped convict, that Potter and his baby were fine.

It was weird for the Potions master to be so civil to the escaped convict, but weirder things had happened just a month and half ago. It had all started when the Dark Lord who called himself Voldemort returned from the dead using Harry Potter's blood on the night of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament held at Hogwarts. When Harry had alerted the Minister of Magic and the Headmaster about the Dark Lord's return, the Minister chose to not believe the fourteen year old wizard. The problem escalated when the minister decided that the only way to control what the Boy-Who-Lived was to marry him off to one of his friends, Lucius Malfoy, who was also a Death Eater, a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lucius' first wife Narcissa had died a few months back, so he was an eligible candidate in the Minister's mind.

The marriage in the Wizarding World was vastly different from that of the muggle world. In the wizarding world, homosexuality was not frowned upon and when bonded, it was for life. It was also a known fact that the wizards could get pregnant. So, Harry Potter was married off to the Death Eater the same day and he was taken to the Malfoy Manor, his husband's home.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the fire turned green and the Headmaster stepped out of the fireplace with a small shallow stone basin with a few runes and other symbols drawn on the edge. Dumbledore placed the pensieve on the table and motioned for Severus to continue. The black haired wizard placed his wand to his temple and pulled out a silvery thread and placed it into the basin. Dumbledore tapped one of the runes on the edge with his wand and softly said "Emineo".

**Immediately the memory started….**

It was a huge room, a little bigger than the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, with a large table in the middle. The room was well lit and a black messy haired boy sat at the foot of the table, where the Lady of the House or the Lord-Consort of the house usually sat while dining. He had a plate in front of him with various dishes, and was eating slowly letting his thoughts wander. He suddenly stiffened when he felt a few wizards entered the room and made their way to the table.

A handsome 24 year old looking black haired man moved to sit at the Head of the table. He looked harmless, but his red eyes and a dangerous aura around him gave away his identity as the Dark Lord. A blond haired man sat at the right of his Lord while the rest of them settled around the table. Everyone around the table sat silently and watched their Lord and the Teen who just ignored their presence and continued to finish his dinner. The reason for the Teen being so calm in the presence of the man who had tried to kill him just a couple of months back was that, he could not be hurt by the man in the manor.

It was very simple. The man was a guest in the Manor, no matter if he sat at the head table. The wards of the Manor was designed nearly two hundred years back, so that the guests could not kill the Lord or the Lady of the Manor or in this case the Lord-Consort. It could be argued that his husband could have taken him out of the wards and handed him to his master or could have simply killed the boy himself. The reason neither was attempted was because of the clause Dumbledore had added in the contract which was signed when they were married. The clause stated that Lucius should not harm Harry or take him out of the wards unwillingly. The blond haired man had no way to protest this with the Minister and a few Aurors present, and hence had signed the contract which was magically binding with the price being his life and magic.

The fifteen year old boy finished his dinner, looked up and gave a nod to his husband before turning to leave the room.

"Potter! It seems there is something you are good for. Lucius has just informed me of the happy news. I believe Congratulations are in order." The red eyed man said in a sarcastic tone.

Harry who had stiffened when he heard the Dark Lord address him, turned back with his eyes narrowed and muttered a "Thanks" just as sarcastically.

"Come join us, Potter. I believe we should celebrate this happy news of me gaining a new loyal follower." Voldemort said with his red eyes shining gleefully at the thought of taking the child from Potter and turning it against him.

"You will dead before you even touch a hair on my childs head, Riddle!" Harry said venomously.

"You insolent Brat! Crucio!" Voldemort cried out.

But before the curse could touch the place where Harry had just been moments before he dodged, a small form interrupted the path of the curse by appearing in front of the curse and taking the full brunt of the curse. What happened next happened in seconds that no one could react.

"DOBBY!" Harry cried out and then "Winky! Freeze everyone!" Harry said and small elf appeared and just snapped his fingers freezing the wizards before any of them could even think of moving.

Harry knelt beside Dobby's small figure which was still twitching from the after effects of the curse.

"I dodged, Little One." Harry said while stroking the elf's head gently.

"Dobby keeps Master Harry and Little Master safe!" Dobby said shaking his head adamantly.

"Floppy!" Harry called and an elf popped in and bowed to Harry. "What is the best potion for an elf for after-effect of the Cruciatus?" Harry asked the newly arrived elf gently. Floppy, knowing a little about elf medicine looked pensive for a moment before replying "Normal wizarding pain relief be enough, Lord Harry Sir." The elf said.

Harry nodded and bid the elf to bring him the potion. When Floppy returned with the potion, Harry administered it to Dobby gently, before turning back to the frozen Wizards.

The change that came over the gentle Harry was amazing as his eyes flashed furiously and his magic crackled around him.

"You dare to use the Cruciatus on me? In my own home? The Lord-Consort of this house?" Harry said in a deadly tone that made many of the frozen wizards shiver in fear.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I KNOW YOU DO NOT CARE FOR ME EVEN A LITTLE AND THAT YOU WILL GLADLY SEE ME DIE! I DO NOT CARE IN THE SLIGHTEST ABOUT THAT. BUT WHAT ABOUT YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD GROWING INSIDE ME? OH! THAT'S RIGHT. YOU HAVE YOUR HEIR TO CONTINUE YOUR FUCKING LINE! YOU ARE SUCH A HEARTLESS BASTARD SITTING THERE WAITING FOR THE CURSE TO DESTROY MY CHILD! ALL OF YOU ARE FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

"You claim all that pure-blood shit, while you yourself are a half-blooded bastard. You are a FUCKING HYPOCRITE! It is because of you that many of the pure-blood families are already extinct or near extinct." Harry said. When he noticed the narrowing of the eyes in protest to his statement, Harry asked, "What? You do not believe me?"

"Well, I will tell you. The Potters usually a large family is now down to just ME! Harrison James Potter-Black. Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Black. Lord-Consort of the Noble House of Malfoy. The previous Lord and Lady of the house were killed by YOU! The Blacks are down to Sirius Black and myself by blood adoption. Again, another Black, one Regulus Black was killed because of you after he joined you. Sirius Black is a wanted criminal even though he is innocent because of your coward of a follower, the rat extrordinaire, Peter FUCKING Pettigrew."

"The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom is reduced to the Dowager Lady Augusta Longbottom and the Heir Neville Longbottom. Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom are currently in the long term ward in 's because your fucking psychotic followers tortured them to insanity! The could have had more kids if not for your raving lunatics of followers!"

"The Most Ancient and Noble house of Bones is now reduced to Madam Amelia Bones and Susan Bones! Again it was you who killed the entire Bones clan a few weeks before halloween. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Prewitt was again destroyed when your fucking death eaters killed Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, the last of their lines. The Malfoy line is reduced to Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy before the idiot minister forced me into the bonding. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange is reduced to Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange both of whom are in Azkaban along with Rudolphus' wife Bellatrix. they are there for life and even if you break them out, the would be wanted convicts and Bellatrix would never be able to conceive because of the effect of Dementors."

"The Noble House of Dolohov is down to Antonin Dolohov, who is again in Azkaban for being your slave! The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Abbott is down to Lord Abbott and his daughter Hannah Abbott. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Avery is down to your follower who has no son of his own. The Ancient and Noble House of Crouch is now extinct with the dementors kiss administered to your psychotic follower Barty Crouch junior. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier is extinct after Evan Rosier died during your first rise to power. The Noble House of Rowle has only Thorfin Rowle who has no son."

"The Noble House of Shafiq was destroyed by Grindelward. The Noble House of Yaxley is also down to your follower who has no son to carry on the line. The Most Ancient and Noble House of Prince is down to Professor Snape through his mother and he has no family. Finally, The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt. Where do we start with that mountain? Gaunts were the last of Slytherin's direct male line. Unfortunately you are the only one right now, again it was through your mother. And it is known that you are a raving psychopath! So most of these Houses are extinct or near extinct because of you!" Harry finished looking at the others in disgust.

"You hypocrites want to keep your blood pure and you are only destroying yourselves. See what happened to the Gaunts was the inbreeding was almost to the level that brother married the sister. They were nearly squibs until Merope had a child with a muggle leading to a powerful hypocritic psychopath! You think you are more powerful than other creatures? You are all frozen in the same place for the last half an hour with no way of being freed only because of one house elf. What happens if all the elves were to rebel? They are a peaceful race for now. You continue to abuse them, they will raise against you. They can pass any anti-apparition ward. Who can apparate to Hogwarts? Not even you Voldemort or even Dumbledore is capable of it! The elves can."

"You say that muggle-borns are not following the traditions? Well, they do not know. Teach them as soon as they show signs of accidental magic. You have the means to monitor magic in muggle area! Use that to identify. You say muggles are monsters because they abuse small children? What does that make you, who kill small children for fun? Have a routine but surprise visit from the child welfare department to see if the muggleborn children are abused because of magic. Take them out of the situation. Build a magical orphanages for those children. What if Dumbledore had killed you instead of giving you your Hogwarts letter? Think of yourself in whoever you are killing's place!"

"Next time you think to threaten my child, you will not be alive, Riddle! Do you want to know how I will kill you? Simple! You are frozen. I can get the deadliest poison and feed it to you and keep you frozen without any way of you getting help. I will have no notions of nobility when my child is threatened. I would not care for a fair duel and such rot! BEWARE!" Harry said before bending down and picking up the sleeping Dobby like a child.

"And My Dearest Husband, the next time you dare invite anyone who threatens my child, I will kill your guest and then wait for my baby to be born, before handing him/her to my godfather, before I ask Dobby to carve out your heart. I will gladly give up my life when the contract demands it. My child will know and be happy that I spared the world of one evil bastard. Oh, and before you try to order Dobby or Winky, you might want to know that they are only bound to my blood. So, even if you are my Husband, your order will not be recognised unless it is for my well-being. My room is warded by their magic that none of your elves will be able to enter without Dobby's or Winky's permission, just so you get it into your head to order your elves to do your dirty work." Harry shot back before gently carrying the small elf to his room with Winky following.

The other Wizards in the Malfoy Manor dining room suddenly found themselves on their back just outside the Manor wards just after they had heard a small click upstairs.

**Memory ended.**

The members of the Order of Phoenix and a few teenagers who were friends of the Boy-Who-Lived watched the memory ending with wide eyes and mouth open none of them able to believe their eyes. Finally, Sirius Black let out a loud bark like laughter filled with relief that his godson was not harmed and also amused at the look of fear on all the death eaters and Voldemorts face during the entire time they were frozen. His godson was a very strong boy and Sirius was very proud of Harry.

Ron and Hermione, Harry best friends smirked evilly. They knew their best friend's temper. He would never care if anyone does anything to him. But once those he cared about was threatened, the gloves were off.

**The End.**

**A/N: Please review.**

**If anyone wants to make a multi chaptered story out of this, you are welcome to do so. I only ask that you PM me the link so that I will be able to read. I would also be grateful if Sirius, Weasley Twins, Ron and Hermione were on Harry's side, which ever that is.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lil has started to write a story based on my one shot! Any one interested to read can read it on Archieve of our own. /works/1346587 if you are unable to access the link, the story is posted on my profile jeeva160889 as the co-author. 


End file.
